The present invention relates to door mirrors and rear view mirrors that are employed in automobiles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to mirrors having a plurality of reflectors.
Mirrors having an aspheric reflector and a spherical reflector are known in the art. In such mirrors, the average radius of curvature of the aspheric reflector is greater than the radius of curvature of the spherical reflector. Accordingly, a mirror having an aspheric reflector has a wider view than a mirror having spherical or flat reflectors.
However, when a door mirror has an aspheric reflector, the continuously varying radius of curvature of the reflector reflects an imbalanced image and may thus cause the driver to misperceive distances. For the same reason, a rear view mirror having reflectors with differing radii of curvature to provide a wider view may also cause the driver to misperceive distances.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a mirror that improves the visibility of images without confusing the driver.
To achieve the above objectives, the present invention provides a rear view mirror apparatus for a vehicle, which includes a first mirror portion, a second mirror portion located near the first mirror portion, a reflectance regulating means associated with the first mirror portion to regulate the reflectance of the first mirror portion, and a control circuit for controlling the reflectance of the first mirror portion based on current driving conditions by regulating a characteristic of the reflectance regulating means based on current driving conditions.
Also, the present invention provides a method of controlling a rear view mirror including generating a turning signal when a predetermined condition indicating that the vehicle is changing direction is met, generating a second signal when a predetermined condition indicating that relatively strong light is being emitted from behind the vehicle is met, and increasing the reflectance of a first mirror part of a multi-part mirror when the signals indicate that the vehicles is turning in the absence of relatively strong rearward light.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.